The Gift of the Matriarch
As I stumble down an alley, the contents of my stomach scatter on the pavement. A pretty visual, I'm sure, but I'm hoping the feeling passes soon. It's only been a half day since I left the ships, but after such a long trip from Arkrest, it is odd to once again walk on a road. Ok, now time to continue my search for Sin and Sky. I've spent the day thus far checking the docks and, to my surprise, no one had any idea who Sin even was. Some time had passed, but if a local slave joins a guild the likes of the Saints, you'd imagine their name would sear to your memory... I'm positive a tavern might be my best bet now, but it's gotta be shoddy: I've with me some artifacts of home, necessary items, as well as some items Sky left behind, and the more people around me, the worse off I'll be. There are a few taverns on this road, and I instantly see my mark: dimly lit, tucked away, and quiet. I make my way in and take stock of the room. There are six others in the room, two pairs, a lone patron, and the bartender. I walk to the bar and pull out a single duke and put it down on the counter, and the barkeep glances at me with a cocked brow. "I take it you're looking for information, lad?" I look back at him and withdraw another duke and put it down as well. "Give me two beers and tell me, have you heard of a Darkmoon Saint by the name of Sinthaster Wolfeater?" The barkeep starts pouring my drinks, but looks puzzled. "I've heard of the Saints, but not around here too recently. Not too long ago, they were across the sea in Arkrest on their business, but I'm afraid I don't know much of the tale." He turns and puts my mugs down. He leans forward and motions towards the lone patron in the corner with a head nod, then whispers to me. "That man in the corner travels far and has lived a long while. He'd be your best bet for finding your Wolf friend." "He isn't my friend. Thank you, keep the coin and my presence quiet, if you might." "Aye." I take the drinks and walk to the man. He is youthful in appearance, causing me worry: how old could he be? As I reach the table, the man looks up at me with a wide grin. "Well, hello there, and thank you!" "Come again?" "Well, I'm under the assumption one of those is for me, but aside from my good looks, I'm unsure why you'd give it to me. But I'll take it nonetheless!" I place the mugs down and sit, as the man raises a brow. "Joining me, eh? Well, I thought a free drink might be too good to be true, but hey, don't try anything funny and I guess I can't really throw complaint. What can I do for you? Oh-" He reached out a hand towards me. "Benjamin Spaygos, Master of Atlases, Lord of the Maps." I look at his outstretched hand and goofy smile. He seems sly, but I'm unsure he can help me on my search. Regardless, I'm here now. Might as well ask. I reach out and grab his hand. "Antro Trunel, pleasure. I'm told you know things, sir, and I must beg your aid in a search." Spaygos sips his drink and lays silent. I wait a moment. "Sinthaster Wolfeater has taken someone very important to me. He is of the Darkmoon Saints. I must find him before it is too late. Do you have any knowledge of the name?" Spaygos furrows his brow in thought, then shoots me a sideways glance. "Darkmoon Saints, huh? Interesting, indeed. Tell me, why did they take your friend... What was her name?" "I never gave it. Why do you think it's a she?" "Oh, now I'm understanding the drink, but it isn't my thing, sir, thank you anyway." "No, it is, but I'm unaware how you knew so confidently it was." Spaygos sits back in his chair. He is definitely young, with a youthful vibrance and energy I never knew back in Arkrest. He strikes me as cocky and cunning. He is used to this game. And I'm starting to think he may know something. "Look. I know Darkmoon. Your friend was a magic user, I'm assuming, because why would they come around otherwise? I also assume, due to your impeccable timing, that this is regarding the incident in Arkrest, and if I'm right, I do know what occurred and where they are going. Question is, Antro, my boy, what have you to barter with?" I pull out my coin sack and set it on the table. Spaygos doesn't move. "Tell me, Antro, was I right about her magic?" "Yes, you were. What will this information cost?" "I don't want money- well I do want money, we all do, but I want something else. Have you got anything she used?" I glance at my bag and back to him, his grin shining up the table. "Tell you what, kiddo-" Did this boy just call me kiddo? "-you give me a magical artifact and not only will I give you information, but I'll help you out whenever you ask from now on." "These items are personal and mine, they are not for you." Spaygos leaned back in his chair. "Hey, no skin off my back. Tell you what, though, you get caught with magical relics, you're going down, that's not a threat, that's a fact. Me, I already have hundreds and hundreds of artifacts I'd go down for anyway. I even know where to hide them and keep them safe. So as far as I can see, you can give me your artifacts and join my guild, keeping an eye out for magical items on your travels and helping me expand my collection, while being able to visit these specific ones whenever you'd like, or you can roll the dice on your safety moving forward, asking shady people in shady watering holes where your girlfriend and the Saint have run off to and hope no one finds out who you are." Spaygos stops talking long enough to take a sip, then starts up again. "So? What will it be?" I'm staring him down now. He has great points, I know, but I'm gambling that his information is worth the value of Sky's items. He leans towards me. "I get it, Antro, but my info is worth hearing, and if sentimentality is the only hang up here, it's a no brainer." I match his gaze, and after a moment, reach into my bag and pull out a dagger and a rock, handing them over. He takes them and looks down at them, frown filling his face, then looks at me, almost as if he is hurt. "All of that talk and your artifacts are a dagger and a rock? Seriously? Do you know what artifacts are, even? I lean back, enjoying my brew, then speak matter of factly. "That dagger was enchanted by Riga, high matriarch of Arkrest. It cuts through armor with ease, and requires no sharpening. It will never break and can't be dropped while held, even if you'd normally drop it. And that rock has powers as well. All you have to do is say a word and it will light as a lantern." "What word, then?" My lips tighten, and then whisper. "Sky." In his hands, the rock starts shining bright, but Spaygos' face is brighter, as he is now beside himself with over the moon glee. He looks to me. "How do i dull it again?!" I'm still glaring forward as I whisper another word: "Furleá." The stone dulls again, and Spaygos hides both items fast. "Incredible, absolutely Incredible! Oh man, welcome to the Curators of Halvemaen!" He is excitedly shaking my hand now, and when he releases, I take my moment. "Thank you, but that information-" "Ok, here's what I know. The Tournament of Champions is in a few months time in Valrose, and this Sinthaster guy is said to be considering it. That's your best, most safe guarantee of meeting up with him." "I can't wait that long-" "I assumed. The Darkmoon Saints, if what I've heard is true, have taken your girl to their homestead, Blackmist Castle, which is in the Whither Rock Islands to the south of Larkenvale, not too far from here. That is where they have gone, and when I heard the news, the girl was alive. That is your for sure bet, but it is dangerous and not a wise choice." I stood fast and started to grab my things. I started to leave, then turned back to Spaygos, who, in the time between my standing and turning around, was now holding the rock with a bizarre, giddy focus. "Spaygos." He looked up to me. "Thank you. If I find any artifacts, they are yours, just take care of those items." "Hey, these are my new favorites! Be safe, kid!" I waved, and walked out of the tavern, leaving the man sitting in his booth. My destination was clear: Whither Rock Islands. But what would I do when I got there? I had plenty of time to decide, but for now I needed to stow another boat and prepare my stomach. First things first, though. If Sinthaster is anything like he was before, he will not go down without a fight. I'll need to find some swords. And I need to find them fast. Category:Antro trunel Category:Ben spaygos Category:Character lore